


Angel in the Attic

by Trixt3r



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Human Castiel, Human Experimentation, M/M, Out of Character, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixt3r/pseuds/Trixt3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is going to school for the first time since kindergarten. Between the dramas of high school and scientists wanting to poke at the wings on his back, is he really going to make it through his first year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in the Attic

It was hard for Gabriel to watch from his little window. All the other kids got to go out and play, even his brother, Castiel. But he was stuck in the attic, looking out his circular window watching and wishing. He had snuck out plenty of times, but because of his “gift” he never knew how to approach anyone so he stayed in the trees or bushes, out of sight. 

There was one person that he liked a lot though. He was always nice to everyone and was usually the mediator in fights. Sam was his name if he had heard right. They would be great friends if his parents would ever let him out of the house, he just knew it.

The trap door to his room opened and his mom peeked in, holding a plate with a cut grilled cheese sandwich on it.

“Honey? There’s something we need to talk about…” She went over and knelt next to him, handing him the sandwich.

“What’s up?” He didn’t touch his sandwich, his stomach suddenly clenching with nerves. Had they finally decided to get rid of him? To send him away to be tested like all those scientists wanted?

“Your father and I agreed that we should see about getting you into public school. We’ve spoken to the teachers and-“

“Really!? I can go outside!?” He jumped up, excitement bubbling in his throat.

“Hold on a second Gabriel. I wasn’t finished.”

He sat back down, his nerves making him fidget. 

“You can’t take off your coat. Ever. I know how hot it gets but if you want to go to school you’ll have to keep your wings tucked tight against your back and wear your coat all the time. We explained everything to the teachers so they won’t have a problem with it.”

Gabriel was barely able to put his plate down before he started dancing and cheering, his wings fluttering. His mom smiled and lifted the plate again before he stepped on it.

“Your dad and I are going to go get you some school supplies. You start first thing Monday morning.”  
He grabbed his mom and hugged her. “Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! I’ll finally have friends other than my guild!”

She smiled at him and patted his side. “Well hopefully your homework will come before World of Warcraft.” 

“Uh-huh. I’ll get it done the moment we get back and everything!”

She stood, kissing Gabriel’s forehead and handing him the plate again. “I’ll go let Castiel know. Eat and I’ll be back soon with your supplies.” She left and Gabriel sat again, looking out his window with a new hope. There was a possibility that he could be out there with them, playing by the end of next week. Maybe Sam would really be his friend…

 

~.~

 

It was later that night that Gabriel stepped onto his roof and spread his wings, leaving his circular window open so he could get back inside. He had put on a pair of skinny jeans, which his mom still didn’t understand why he liked them so much, and a muscle shirt, holes cut into the back for his wings to fit through. He looked down to where the guys from earlier had been playing with a soccer ball, smiling a bit. Soon. 

He smiled up at the stars above him and jumped from the edge of the roof when he reached it. His wings spread and he pushed down hard against the air, gaining altitude. When he reached high enough he started coasting on the slight breeze, watching the lights below him. He always wanted to take a camera up this high and take pictures, but then his family would know what he did when they went to bed. He eyed the approaching horizon and straightened his wings out, letting himself glide back down towards his speck of a house. Going up there always made it seem like he was bigger, like he had thousands of friends waiting to greet him when he got back down. He could only stay up there for a couple minutes, but it was refreshing. His wings needed the stretch or they would cramp up later.

He had Castiel as a friend of course, but they were both teens and having wings apparently meant that it was like having a leper for a brother. Castiel didn’t talk about him, he only talked to him when he had too, and he had friends that were more important than his lonely brother it seemed. It could've been the hormones he guessed, making everything seem worse than it was, but it didn't change how he felt. 

When he landed back on his roof, as silently as he could, he wiped the tears away from his eyes and crawled back into his room, closing the window. He stared at the familiar walls of the attic and folded his wings before crawling into his bed. He was going to make some friends on Monday. He had too.

 

~.~

 

Monday brought with it feelings of dread and excitement. He got to ride the bus, but the way Cas was hunched and keeping his distance ensured that he didn’t want to sit next to Gabriel, so he was left to find his own seat. Admittedly, he was wearing a coat and it was t-shirt weather so Gabriel figured that he wouldn’t want to walk next to a weirdo either. He bit his lip nervously and looked to Castiel.

“Um... I’m sorry Cas…”

Castiel looked over at him, frowning and tilting his head. “For what?”

Gabriel shrugged a bit, his wings pinned uncomfortably by his jacket and his backpack. “For being weird…”

“You cannot help what you were born with. Why are you apologizing?”

“You’re ashamed of me…” Gabriel felt tears well up in his eyes. It was a lot harder than he thought to toss it out in the open like that.

“Ashamed of you? No I am not. What would make you think that?”

“You don’t come talk to me anymore. Not unless Mom or Dad sent you up to see me. You don’t talk about me to anyone either.”

“I am not ashamed. My social graces are... lacking and people would question a brother they have never seen.”

“But I'm your brother... you being awkward or not.”

Castiel frowned and put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

“I apologize for making you feel unwanted. It was not intended.”

Gabriel smiled a bit, nodding. “Thanks Castiel.” Was that really all it was?

The darker haired brother nodded and let his hand fall. They walked in companionable silence to the bus stop, Gabriel humming a happy tune. At the bus stop the other kids that Gabriel had been watching, which wasn't creepy at all, were milling about and chatting. Even Sam.

“Hey Cas! Who’s the new kid?”

“Dean, this is Gabriel, my brother.”

Dean frowned. “Your brother? Why didn’t you tell us you had a brother?”

Gabriel spoke up, smiling a bit. “Medical conditions. I haven’t really been around much.”

Dean shrugged, Gabriel was skinny and pale enough for it. “Well, nice to meet you Gabe. I’m Dean and that’s my little brother Sammy.” He held out his hand for Gabriel to shake as Sam corrected him with a, “It’s Sam.” before he offered his own hand to shake as well. Gabriel shook both hands and felt his heart flutter and his cheeks warm when he shook Sam’s. He was better looking up close.

The bus pulled up and saved him from answering the questions he saw on the tip of Sam’s tongue. They boarded the bus and Gabriel sat in the first seat he got to, setting his backpack on his lap and looking out the window. It was a simple action and one that he had done for years. But it was a window on a bus and he was in it. Sam sat next to him and Gabriel almost didn’t notice, distracted by all the new things he was seeing.

“So what do you like to do Gabriel?”

“What do you mean?” 

“You know, hobbies and stuff.” 

“Oh… I play World of Warcraft, I draw, and I sing. Oh, and I bake too whenever my parents are gone.”

Sam grinned “You’re a WoW player? What server?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “You too? I’m on Tortheldrin, what about you?”

Sam nodded. “Me too!” 

“Alright dork 1 and dork 2. Don’t get too excited now.” Dean said, grinning at the bitch face on Sam. Castiel smiled at his spot by the window and next to Dean, right across from Sam and Gabriel.

“You play it too Dean, don’t give me that.” Sam said.

“Yeah, but I kick ass, it’s different.”

The bus started moving and Gabriel was drawn from the conversation, watching the scenery pass by through the window. He hadn’t been in a car since he was little and a bus was quite a bit different. He could feel the bus turn and bounce and it was a lot louder than a car. More teens piled in and Gabriel hummed to himself, resisting the urge to shift his wings and stretch them out.

“What’s with the coat anyway?” Dean asked.

“Huh?”

“The coat, why are you wearing it?”

“Medical stuff. It’s private.” He smiled at him, hoping there were no hard feelings. He had seen plenty of movies and tv shows, but his only social interactions were with his immediate family.  
Dean, thankfully, let it go and started humming loudly, making Sam groan.

“Really Dean?”

“Shut up. Metallica is awesome.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Now now children.” A lady said as she got into the bus. She was pretty but there was something about her that made Gabriel nervous.

“Go bother someone else Ruby.” Dean growled. Sam frowned at him and Ruby smirked. 

“Why?” She sat behind Gabriel. “It looks like I have someone to introduce myself too.”

The bus started moving again and Gabriel shrunk in his seat a bit as she leaned over it.

“Not bad looking… what’s your name?”

“G-Gabriel…”

“Aw… you’re just adorable you know that? As the numbskull already said, I’m Ruby.”

“Um... hi Ruby.” Gabriel said, keeping his gaze away from the lady leaning between him and Sam.

“Give him a break Ruby, it's his first day.” Sam said. And didn't that just make Gabriel's heart flutter.

“You're no fun today Sammy-”

“It's Sam.”

She snorted and sat back just as the bus started driving to their next stop. Gabriel smiled at Sam, his wings fluffing inside his coat. It relieved some of the heat starting to build on his back but it also made his coat all the more warm and just pressed the heat back onto his wings.

“So have you been home schooled this whole time?” Sam asked, turning to face Gabriel more.

“Yeah, I haven't been to a school since kindergarten.”

“That long huh?” Dean chimed in. “Must be one hell of a medical problem.”

“Dean! God, do you have to be so insensitive?”

“Oh come on Sam, I'm just saying it how it is.”

Gabriel laughed. “It's fine, really. It's not like I can pretend that it isn't there.”

Castiel gave him a look just as Gabriel realized his mistake.

“You still have it?” Dean asked, prompting another look from Sam.

“It's not contagious or anything I swear. It's just... easier to live with now, that's all.” Honestly, it wasn't. His wings were still growing, and by his senior year he'll have to wear a trench coat to hide them.

“Does it hurt at all?” Sam asked, looking very much like a puppy.

“No, it doesn't hurt.” They probably thought he had cancer now though. And he didn't want to give that impression. He hadn't been through the hardships that cancer patients had.

“So... what do you play on World of Warcraft?” Sam asked, kindly switching subjects.

“A hunter. You?” Because a hunter had a constant companion, no matter how sad his choice seemed.

“I have a couple.” Sam's cheeks reddened. “But my main is a paladin. Dean's a warrior.”

“Damn straight.” Dean agreed. Castiel smiled.

“Mine is a priest.”

Dean and Sam frowned. “You guys don't play together?”

Gabriel shook his head. “When I'm playing he's either asleep or with you guys.” 

Ruby groaned behind them. “Can't you switch the topic to something more interesting?”

Dean glared at her. “If you don't like the topic go bother someone else.”

“But I just love getting a rise out of you Dean.”

He was cut off when the bus stopped and opened its doors. Gabriel swallowed and bit his lip. They were at school finally.

“Hey, do you have your schedule yet?” Sam asked.

Gabriel shook his head and clutched his backpack close.

“Okay, I'll take you to the reception desk then. Maybe we have our first class together.” He grinned.

Gabriel nodded and looked down, his cheeks reddening again. Sam needed a warning sign around his neck at this rate.

“I will see you at lunch at the very latest Gabriel.” Castiel said, standing with Dean, who chuckled.

“Not even informal with family, huh Cas?”

“I didn't realize-”

“It's fine Cas, come on. I have records to break.” Dean and Cas left the bus when there was a break in the river of students crowding the center aisle. Ruby winked at Sam and Gabriel as she left and they were the last to get off. 

“It's right over here.” Sam said, slinging his backpack over his shoulders. Gabriel did the same and hurried after the long legged strides of Sam. God he had long legs.

“Hey... Sam?” Gabriel panted softly. “Mind slowing down? I don't exactly get my cardio often.”

Sam's cheeks reddened and he slowed down to Gabriel's pace. “Sorry, I forgot...”

Gabriel had to laugh at that. “That's a good thing. You just have to remember that not all of us have legs like a giraffe.” Sam was a few inches shorter than Dean, who was probably a sophomore like Castiel. Sam was probably a freshman like himself. 

Sam opened the door to the office for Gabriel, shaking his head with a chuckle. “Here we are.”

Already? He stepped into the office and Sam followed him in.

“Oh, you must be Gabriel Novak, correct?”

Gabriel nodded and walked over to the smartly dressed woman. She had red hair and seemed nice enough.

“My name is Anna Milligan. I have your schedule and locker number right here. Your parents took care of everything else already.” She smiled and handed him a piece of paper before looking at Sam. “Can you show him to his classes? I'll let your teachers know that you might be late.”

Sam nodded and clapped a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, steering him towards the door. “Come on, let's find your locker first.”

“Thank you Sam...” Gabriel mumbled, his focus on the arm around his shoulders, leading him to the lockers.

“Huh? Oh, no problem. Actually though... I was wondering why we've never seen you. If it isn't asking too much of course.”

“My parents are over protective, that's all. They don't like me leaving my room.” He smiled at Sam. He'd just met him (technically), but it felt like they'd been friends for a lot longer. He looked into those wide, honest eyes and wanted someone of his choosing to know his secret. But he'd be pulled out of school and banned from seeing Sam and Dean. Which didn't seem all that fair, but he could see the logic of not wanting the secret to get out. It had taken long enough to cover up his birth. And even then they still got the occasional call from nosy scientists.

“That's understandable I guess.” Sam stopped them in front of a locker and Gabriel chewed on his bottom lip. 

“Um... How do I... you know.”

“Oh, right! You've never had a locker before, have you?” He took the paper from Gabriel and looked it over, pointing to a sticker in the top right corner with some numbers on it. “This is your combination. To enter it, just spin the dial right, then left, then right.” He opened the locker for him and handed the paper back. 

“Right...” Talk about being mortified. He should've looked it up or something before he came to school.

“Hey, don't worry about it. Everyone learns at some point.”

Gabriel looked at Sam. The guy had his “puppy eyes” on full force. Gabriel wasn't sure if he wanted to pinch his cheeks or kiss him. Odd as the sensation was.

“So... class?” Gabriel asked, just as the bell rang and had him clinging to Sam. He could feel his wings fluffing in their confines and his heart pounding against his ribs.

“Hey, it's okay Gabriel. It's just the late bell.” He patted Gabriel's shoulder, making him tense slightly, before he took the paper back and looked it over. “Looks like you have History first. It's not far from here.” He frowned a bit.

While Gabriel beat his flight response back, Sam led them to the History classroom. With a start, Gabriel realized that Sam was still talking to him. “-nk Castiel has this class too. You might have the same schedule as him.” They stopped in front of a door, the class Gabriel guessed, and Gabriel's flight response came back full force. “Just walk in and the teacher will introduce you and get you a seat. It'll be fine.” He squeezed Gabriel's shoulder and smiled apologetically. “I have to get to class. You'll do fine.” Sam ran off and Gabriel felt his knees wobble. They didn't have the same first class. He had to go in alone.

He could do this. Sam said Castiel might be in there. Yeah, he could do this. He'd been waiting too long for this to chicken out.

Steeling his nerves as much as he could, he opened the door to his first class.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter! I have absolutely no plan for this! So, ideas are welcome because it's making itself up as it goes. It's bumpy and I haven't started the next chapter yet. I am truly sorry about the quality of it though, I just couldn't get it to work for me :S


End file.
